Worthless Life
by Nevermind555
Summary: Bruce Wayne a derrière lui deux décennies de double-vie. Désabusé, alcoolique, il sombre peu à peu. OS. POV Bruce Wayne.
**Worthless life**

* * *

 _Parce qu'il y a, sur Terre, des créatures particulièrement convaincantes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont pourvues de nageoires et de moustaches ! A Loufok. Un blasé, ça ne pouvait que me plaire !... XD_

* * *

Ah... le luxe, le strass et les paillettes. Dire que certains tueraient père et mère pour ça... je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire ; un criminel s'en est chargé pour moi.

Briller. Vivre pour ce faste. De jour comme de nuit. Je sors le sourire de rigueur - qui, selon mon bon vieil Alfred, ressemble plutôt à un rictus en coin à mesure que le temps passe. Ce pseudo-sourire, construit année après année, au fur et à mesure des réceptions, bals de charité et autres extravagances mondaines, est devenu le compagnon de fortune du playboy excentrique. Je m'avance, lentement, le regard fixe, boutonnant ma veste dans un geste étudié et nonchalant pendant qu'on se charge de garer mon véhicule de collection.

Je dois saluer, lancer une ou deux vannes bien placées, faire courir quelques belles rumeurs sur mon compte ainsi que sur le compte de quelques "amis" et connaissances, prendre mon air le plus assuré, jouer mon rôle... Pendant que le monstre à l'intérieur de moi sommeille. Recroquevillé.

Je serre quelques mains au hasard. Je ne prête qu'une oreille distraite à leurs titres et leurs prétentions. Les discours sont ronflants. J'assure leur attention avec le même sourire - ici personne ne distingue à quel point il est déguisé ni ce qu'il cache. Tout suinte et pue la bienheureuse fausseté. Les apparences. Des décennies que j'utilise la mienne comme tenue de camouflage. Oh, c'est une couverture sous laquelle j'ai fini par trouver mes aises. Elle n'est pas la plus désagréable, il faut se l'avouer... Il s'agit d'une superficialité nécessaire, vitale. J'y ajoute des touches personnelles à l'occasion. Ces temps-ci, la presse dévoile à qui l'ignorait que j'ai un net penchant pour la bouteille. Attention ! du bon vin !... le meilleur, même. Rien en-dessous du Château Latour, selon le dernier magazine en vogue ; ce même papier qui croit pouvoir affirmer avec conviction, études sérieuses et statistiques à l'appui, que mon manoir finira en musée. J'y consens, à condition qu'on offre à Alfred la place de guide. Il regorge d'histoires extraordinaires concernant le sous-sol. Des récits dignes d'une plongée dans l'enfer des entrailles ; là où la démence originelle a débuté.

Je me laisse choir dans un fauteuil, observant d'un oeil habitué le ballet des convives. Ca vire, ça tourbillonne dans une chorégraphie étudiée.

Je me frotte la nuque, raidie par les combats à répétition. Ils mettront ça sur le compte de quelques sports extrêmes. Mon regard sillonne à nouveau l'assemblée, leur pompe me saute au visage ; le rouge semble être à l'honneur cette année... Je cligne des yeux, comme un alcoolique qui se réveille d'un mauvais rêve. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'alcool, je lorgne sur le buffet garni, prenant mon petit air envieux et intéressé. Puis je quitte le fauteuil dans un élan fatigué, me dirigeant à petits pas vers un cocktail lorsque soudain, dans une envolée de plumes exotiques et d'eau de parfum parisien, une fille me tombe dans les bras. Je l'accueille avec un petit sourire, celui du playboy - un rôle que je joue sans partitions parce qu'il me colle à la peau !... "Oh, sorry..." avec le minois amusé. Sorry à moitié, dirons-nous. J'essaye de ne pas trop serrer sa taille fine. Il ne manquerait plus que je la brise en deux !... la réputation tient à peu de choses... "Vous êtes ?..." avec un accent feint. Je ferme un instant les yeux dans une inspiration profonde. Prendre sur soi. Jouer le jeu. Tu peux le faire... sois aimable, courtois mais suffisamment détaché.

"Bruce Wayne." d'une voix éteinte.

Yeux écarquillés de délice, bouche en coeur. Okay. C'est dans la poche.

"Bruce Wayyyyne !..."

Je déglutis au mal fait à mon nom. Hausse le sourcil mais garde le sourire.

"Mademoiselle ?..." poli.

"Vivian Wood." en me présentant sa petite main fine.

Avec une douceur qui fait trembler le colosse en moi, je l'attrape délicatement et en baise le dos. Au moins aurais-je une compagne de buffet. Et plus si la nuit me le permet. Mais je me sens fatigué ce soir, rompu. Le cynisme commence à poindre dans mes paroles, chaque mot est habité par une rancoeur surnaturelle qui couve depuis plus de deux décennies. A présent je m'en prends violemment aux positions politiques controversées du nouveau procureur de Gotham - un délire de psychologue au rabais concernant la sensibilité des criminels et leur possible rédemption. Je fais mon show, féroce. Il est connu que sous mes allures relativement détendues, j'ai le sang chaud. Mon poing se serre si fort un moment que je manque de l'envoyer dans quelques visages !... du bien ? à Gotham ? laissez-moi rire ! la criminalité a fait école depuis toutes ces années ; comme un héritage que l'on transmet. Paix et sûreté sont devenus les mensonges des sénateurs. Ces mêmes d'ailleurs qui promettent un monde meilleur.

Je dois me calmer fissa sous peine de voir surgir celui qui est censé demeurer dans l'ombre.

J'opte pour un magnifique yoga mental, à défaut d'autre chose.

Les désaccords finissent par gagner les plus virulents du lot et je m'éclipse en ricanant presque. Au moins, ce point aura été divertissant.

J'ai fait acte de présence, je peux à présent prendre le large.

Installé sur le confortable siège cuir de mon véhicule, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je suis encore parvenu à _le_ tenir en laisse... mais pour combien de temps ?...

* * *

C'est un grognement guttural qui me fend la poitrine. Le sang pulse à une vitesse folle dans mes artères. Rien ne résiste à ma force. Je cogne, je frappe, je massacre sans le moindre état d'âme. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Ni à me cacher - si ce n'est derrière le masque et l'armure.

Je n'ai à jouer aucun rôle.

Je sévis. Ma vision de la justice se résume à briser du criminel à tour de bras ! Il n'y a plus de demi-mesure. Un bon criminel est un criminel mort.

Le monstre agit comme un automate. Sans âme.

J'en déchire un en morceaux mieux que saurait le faire une bombe.

J'éventre un autre qui m'éclabousse de ses viscères.

Je pulvérise le troisième contre le mur.

Sans un mot. Sans une parole. Sans un doute. J'agis.

* * *

"Vous devenez lent avec l'âge, Alfred."

"Tout comme vous, Master Wayne. Même si vous êtes désormais trop vieux pour mourir jeune."


End file.
